


The Red Dress

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-30
Updated: 2008-04-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 12:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blue didn't suit her, but he was worried about how amazing she looked in red.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

She bounced out of the dressing room and met his eyes. She ignored his bored expression and asked happily, “So what do you think?” She turned a 360 and then looked into his face with anticipation.

“Nice,” he said, looking her up and down very quickly and freezing at her face. “It’s red.”

Claire let out a heavy sigh. “That’s it? It’s a prom dress, Peter. It’s very important! I need your sound opinion for this… as a guy.”

“Claire…” He huffed in annoyance, rolling his eyes – a motion she’d seem him do more often around her. Meaning, she’d become a bad influence. “As a guy, I think you look very pretty.”

She made a motion to protest, but then he stopped her. “As your uncle, I’m hesitant to allow you to wear something…” He looked at her obvious cleavage, and she caught him blush. “… so revealing at a high school dance full of horny teenaged boys.”

She bristled at him. “Well, I didn’t ask your opinion as my uncle. Just as a guy.”

“As a guy, I’m very glad I’m not one of those horny teenaged boys,” he said quickly. Claire’s eyes widened, and Peter swore under his breath.

“Wait, that came out wrong; what I meant to say was…”

“No, it’s alright,” Claire said, still blushing hotly. “It’s exactly the reaction I wanted.”

Peter glowered at her. Claire pouted, and suddenly they were trapped inside the silence of the practically dead department store. Peter’s gaze aimlessly wandered to the mirror, and he watched the reflection of her back. Claire caught him, and he looked away with a frightened and ashamed expression. He scratched his head.

Claire cleared her throat, and Peter still wouldn’t look at her. Damn, she hated when things got like this.

“You know, sometimes I wish you weren’t my uncle,” she said bluntly. The silence was killing her.

“Believe me, I know,” Peter offered. Claire shot him an expectant look. “And as you know… I feel the same way. Now, as to what we can do about that…”

“Right,” Claire said with a sigh. “Well, I’m going to put this back on the rack and get that frumpy blue dress. How does that sound?”

Peter pursed his lips. “Perfect, actually. It gives me less of a reason to pound the tool you’re going to prom with tonight.”

“Dan is not a tool,” Claire chided, shaking her head. “And you have nothing to worry about with Dan. He’s a closet gay who just happens to be on the football team. I’m just his beard tonight, but don’t tell anyone.”

Peter gave her a crooked smile. “I guess I could put away the butcher knife and body bags for the night.”

Claire snorted. “Not that you’d need them. I’m sure you can do other things besides that, Superboy.”

Peter scrunched his face in annoyance as he followed her to the register. As promised, Claire draped the drab blue prom dress over her arm. Of course, he was sure she wouldn’t look drab in it. Claire couldn’t look plain in anything.

“Claire…” He tugged at her arm and pulled her back. She turned around, and stepped away from his touch. As usual, a mere brush of his fingers against her skin caused her heart to leap in her chest. She hated when that happened; it just made everything so complex.

Peter had his serious face on. “Get the red dress.”

Claire’s face deadpanned. “Come again?”

“The blue doesn’t suit you. Get the red. Don’t worry,” he said smiling softly. “I promise to be good.”

Claire snorted in a laugh. “You’re such a dork.” She placed the dress on the return rack and came back with the red one. Her face glowed, and Peter knew she had already made her mind up about it. It was silly for him to deny her.

“As long as Dan doesn’t get grabby, I don’t see why you can’t get it.” He had his Visa out and ready, and Claire’s eyes bugged at the sight of it. He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Oh, okay, if you say so, Uncle Peter.” She saw him visibly cringe, and she smiled. “Now this just means that everyone else has a chance to get grabby with me.”

Peter smiled wickedly and took her bait. “Over my dead body they will.”

She laughed and rolled her eyes. “My hero.” She squeezed his arm and snuggled against him. She allowed herself the fluttery feeling in her heart.

As strange as it was, feeling this way about Peter didn’t feel as wrong as it probably should.

END  



End file.
